A conventional guide rail assembly or arrangement basically consists of a stationary or fixed guide fastened to a portion of the furniture member, specifically the inner side walls of the furniture member, and an intermediate pull out rail and an outer pull out guide. These conventional guide rails have undergone recent advances and enhancements to prevail major drawbacks mostly related to load carrying capability of the guide rails, and the sloppiness in and out movement of the drawer.
While the existing guide rails may offer some conveniences, most of them lack of stability. This includes very low dynamic stability and rigidity when a relatively heavy load is applied to the drawer and indirectly to the guide rail.
One possible approach to cope with the situation above is the usage of roller balls, within the drawer guide rail. It is understood that the usage of these roller balls aid to absorb and spread vertical forces over a larger area, within the rails. Nevertheless, the usage of roller balls solely permits limited loading and may be ineffectual with extreme loading.
Other disadvantages of the out in the market drawer guide include the lack of rollers contacts within a guide rail. Most of the existing guide rails are equipped with rollers on each outer surface of the pull out channels, for allowing the smooth in and out movement of the guide rail along with the drawer. Such guide rail may operate excellently with less loading of the drawer, however can be inefficient when a heavy load is applied.
Recognizing the aforementioned shortcomings, the invention further develops the stability of the guide rail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more stabilized and secured lateral movement of the drawer and as well able to withhold extensive drawer load, by providing an additional element, so as to provide more force absorbance capability.
It further an object of the present invention to provide a motion stabilizer for relatively heavy or light drawers, loaded or unloaded, installed relatively on the bottom surface of the drawer, for in and out movement of the respective furniture.